


Wake Me Up

by inmyrosegarden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyrosegarden/pseuds/inmyrosegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s hopelessly in love and Louis is just oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, I was bored and listening to Ed Sheeran.

Harry’s getting a glass of whiskey because he’s alone and he wants to forget. He pours himself his drink and throws it all back at once. He’s about to head back to his room, maybe actually sleep for once, when he hears the front door open. His breath hitches as he hears very feminine giggling and an all too familiar voice tease the girl. It all sounds wrong.

 He waits for them to leave the foyer and assuming they’ve left, he pokes his head out of the kitchen,  all at once realizing he shouldn’t have. They’re standing in front of Louis’ room kissing. Harry feels like he’s gonna lose it all just watching them but he can’t seem to turn away. He knows what’s going to happen when they walk into his room and he wants to fall down and break into a million pieces because he knows if he does then Louis will notice him.

But he doesn’t.

Instead he puts on his shoes and goes for a walk.

Stepping out of the apartment, Harry puts in his ear buds and loses himself in the music, which, at times like this, seems like his only friend. He lets his thoughts consume him. Soon they’re in time with his heartbeat. And everything is just louislouislouislouis.

***

Four hours later and he thinks it’s time to head back home. They’ll be sleeping, he reasons with himself. But of course, luck isn’t on his side. It never is anymore.

***

Walking into his flat, he hears voices coming from the kitchen. His pulse quickens and suddenly he’s overcome by nerves. I’m going to get a bag and go home to mum, he thinks, eyes brimming with tears. Oh how bad it feels to be unwelcomed in your own home. 

But even before he gets the chance to lift his foot, he hears a voice calling his name. A voice that he would recognize even if it were on the other side of the universe. A voice that, no matter how much it kills him, he would obey without thinking no matter what it asked him to do. 

Luck was definitely not on his side.  _It’s too fucking early for this,_  he thinks. Taking a deep breath, he walks into the kitchen, almost falling apart right their because of the utterly shit sight he saw.

The love if his life wrapping his arms around some girl that clearly wasn’t him.

He clears his throat and puts on the cheesiest, most fake smile that he can muster up at 7 in the morning.

“Mate! Where’ve you been!? You look absolutely shattered,” Louis said too loudly. Harry’s head hurt almost as hard as his chest. 

“Been at Ed’s, didn’t think you’d noticed,” he retorted, wiggling his eyebrows. His voice gave nothing away. He’d become too good of an actor in the last year.

Louis beamed, and Harry’s eyes finally fell on the girl standing next to him. Curly hair, long legs, nice smile. He felt replaced. 

“ _Treat_  to finally meet you,” he said, looking between her and Louis. “She’s gorgeous Lou. Don’t worry. I’ll stay away. But only because it’s you.” he smiled cheekily making sure to display those dimples that Louis always seemed to adore. 

Louis shoved him playfully and Harry smiled at him like the sun shone out of his ass, letting his guard down, not caring at all that he was making it oh so obvious. Because Louis never noticed anyway.

***

It was about a year later when Harry began acting like an ass. In America, they were asked too much about who they were with and every time Louis said her name or described her traits, Harry clenched his teeth, trying very hard to keep himself from laughing hysterically at how sad his life was. It took a hell of a lot though. And every time Harry was asked about what kind of girl he was interested in, he just wanted to say that his heart was already taken by a feather haired, blue eyed boy who would never look at him in the same way. But there was no point in doing that. 

It got to the point when Harry couldn’t even look at him for too long anymore. And in public, he didn’t allow himself to stand near Louis because he was sick and tired of his fans coming up with crazy stories about how they were together. It only broke his heart. He couldn’t deal with the fact that hundreds of people realized how in love he was with his best friend, but the only person that mattered to him was too oblivious to see it. 

Avoiding Louis became harder as time went by because soon Louis started noticing. He would ask Harry for a cuddle but Harry would look the other way and come up with some excuse about feeling ill and not wanting for Louis to possibly catch whatever bug he was coming down with. He would see the hurt and confusion wash over Louis’s face and the only thing that kept him from leaping over into his lap was the fact that he would be the one crying himself to sleep later. So he held his position firmly and tried not to cry.

Soon Louis realized he was being played. Harry was being an utter shit and Louis wasn’t going to take that. Especially not from Harry, who was meant to be his best friend. So he started ignoring him too. And the only thing that came out of it was Harry feeling more and more depressed because now he’d completely mucked things up and his best friend didn’t like him anymore and he was so hopelessly in love that he didn’t know what to do. 

One night he had a panic attack in his hotel room. He was there by himself looking for his cell phone charger one moment, and the next thing he knew, he sobbing and shaking and feeling like he was going to die. He didn’t even realize he had fallen on the floor until Zayn walked in and saw him. Harry didn’t even know what was happening.

He let Zayn carry him onto the bed and he let Zayn hold him and run a hand through his curls and he stayed that way, crying and shaking and not breathing properly until he felt so overwhelmed and exhausted that he just completely zonked out and fell asleep.

He didn’t even realize that all through his little episode he was saying, very clearly, hedoesntloveme hedoesntloveme, over and over again.

And seeing his best mate in such a disturbing state broke Zayn. So he held Harry tightly, afraid to let go, thinking that if he did, Harry’d fly away.

Harry got what he wanted; he was finally broken into millions of pieces. The only problem was, Louis didn’t notice. And that’s what hurt him the most. 

**

Zayn woke up the next morning with a terrible neck cramp because of the awkward position he slept in the night before.

And then it hits him. Last night. He shoots out of bed the instant he was reminded of Harry’s broken state from the night before. He looks around the room, alarmed by the fact that Harry isn’t there. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and calls harry, hands shaking so much that he can’t even write out a dammed text. So he dials his number, again and again, pulse quickening every time the call goes to voicemail. He swallows thickly and rushes out of the room, blood boiling at an alarming speed

***

By the time he reaches Louis’s room, Zayn feels like he’s going to explode. And that’s saying something because Zayn hardly ever gets mad. He bangs Louis’ door, with such force that the person in the room next to his sticks out looking alarmed. Zayn ignores him completely and continues banging until Louis opens the door angrily. 

“What the fuck’s got you so pissy this morning,” Louis says and steps to the side, letting Zayn walk in. 

“You. Are. A. Fucking. Shit,” Zayn says, teeth gritted. “How are you so bloody oblivious Louis!?”

Louis looks completely unfazed. “Okay I don’t even know what’s happening right now. What have I done?”

Zayn walks over to Louis and pokes him in the chest with a finger. “Don’t play dumb! Your games have gone too far again! And Harry’s fucking disappeared! You should’ve seen him last night, he was in a right state—“

“Harry,” Louis breathes. He clears his throat, “What about him? What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb Louis! It’s not funny anymore! He’s going to kill himself over you and you’re acting like you don’t even care!” Zayn shoves him, and Louis, taken by surprise, almost falls over.

“Mate! I haven’t even talked to the kid! He won’t even look at me!”

Zayn laughs humorously. “I can’t blame him.”

Louis, fuming, puts his arms up exasperatedly and yells, “I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT I’VE DONE! ”

Zayn gives him a once over and his jaw drops, realizing that Louis really is oblivious.  “He’s in love with you.”

“What do you mean,” Louis says, voice shaking. 

“You know what I bloody mean Louis. He’s been all over you since the X Factor, how could you have not noticed!? He lives with you for god’s sake!”

“Zayn this isn’t a very funny joke,” Louis whispers, face paling as he walks over to the bed and gently sits down. 

“Mate, I’m serious.”

Louis looks up at him and hesitates. “Where is he?”

Zayn looks at the door. “I don’t know, but I’m going to find him.”

Louis sucks in a deep breath and nods. “When you do, bring him to his room.”

Zayn opens the door and turns back around. “Oh and Louis?”

“Yeah…?” the boy questions. 

“If you break his heart even more, I’m going to  _hurt_  you.”

Louis laughs watery laugh, and chokes out a “you better,” but by then, Zayn’s gone. As the door closes, Louis’ head falls into his hands and he cries and cries until he feels like he’ll never cry again

***

Zayn’s about to walk out of the hotel doors when he notices a curly head in the little restaurant. Shocked, he walks up to Harry in silence. 

Harry looks up from his food and when he sees Zayn standing in front of him, he smiles a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. Zayn wants to cry for him.

“You’ve got to try these eggs…I feel like they’ve put some spice in hear? Anyway, it tastes impeccable—“

“Harry,” Zayn interrupts, looking at him like he’s insane. Harry mentally laughs at how much he’s used to getting that look. 

“What?” he asks, dropping his fork.

“What do you mean what? How the fuck can you just sit here after everything that happened last night!?”

At the mention of last night’s events, Harry’s eyes drop to his plate and when he looks up again, his face is ghostly pale. “Zayn,” he begs quietly. “You can’t tell anyone,” he pleads.

Zayn starts to say something but then stops himself, remembering what Louis told him earlier. He sighs and rolls his eyes. “C’mon then, let’s go back to your room and we can sort this out.”

Harry shoves a forkful of his breakfast and gets up, pulling Zayn’s elbow so Zayn will follow him to the cash register. He pays and all the while, Zayn’s thinking,  _I hope Louis doesn’t mess this up._

***

They’re standing in front of Harry’s room and Zayn tells Harry that he’s got to go to his own room to get changed real quick. Harry shrugs, not thinking much of it, and slides his key into the slot, opening the door to his hotel room and walking in…

…and walking back out.

Why was Louis in his room? Did Zayn have anything to do with this? Where does he go now?

But before he can actually think straight, Louis sticks his arm out the door and yanks him in with such force that Harry feels like all the wind’s been knocked right out of him. 

And then Louis is saying “Harry I’m sorry,” and Harry’s hugging him, clutching onto him like his life depends on it, and Louis is crying into his shoulder and Harry can’t believe what’s happening and everything is spinning and Louis is shoving him away all of a sudden and he’s saying “you’re an idiot,” and Harry’s looking at him through his eyelashes, tears unashamed tears streaming down his face, and he looks so, so beautiful and Louis can’t believe that he’s been so blind. But then he realizes that Harry’s been blind too. And those two years that Harry’s been in love with him? 

Yeah, Louis’ loved him back the whole time.

Louis sniffles and grabs the back of Harry’s head and brings him in close, slowly, until their foreheads are touching. “Harry,” he whispers, moving his hands so that they cup Harry’s cheeks. 

Harry’s breathing hitches and he brings his arms to hold Louis’ waist so that he doesn’t fall over. All he’s thinking about is the distance between their lips and how much he wants them to finally touch.

“Harry,” Louis says again, “I love you. So much.” 

A single tear runs down Harry’s cheek and Louis brushes it off with his thumb. “I’ve always loved you,” Harry whispers. “And I always will.”

“Good—you’re never gonna get rid of me Styles,” Louis says seriously.

Harry chuckles. “I’d never think of it.”

Louis smiles and brings Harry closer, kissing him slowly, as both of them try to get used to the new feeling. 

Needless to say that soon, they’re experts. And Harry thinks he’s the luckiest person in the world. 


End file.
